Farm
Not to be confused with the map, Farm Fields. Description The Farm is a special tower which generates income per round for the player who placed the tower. By default, the tower generates $50 per wave. Farms are extremely useful for spawning in stronger towers, such as Phaser, Zed, or Railgunner, later in the game when you've saved up enough cash. Use the farm wisely, so you won't see situations where everyone is farming and no one defends. Upgrades Fertilizer ($250) * Increases money per wave to $100. * 2x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * Taller trees, and adds 1 extra tree in the middle of the side with 2 only. * Sell price changes to $275. Plantation ($550) * Increases money per wave to $200. * 2x more powerful than a level 2 Farm, and 4x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * Adds bushes around the Farm's 'path', and changes the path from pebbles to cobblestone, and the trees get slightly taller. * Sell price changes to $550. Orchard ($1,200) * Increases money per wave to $500. * 2.5x more powerful than a level 3 Farm, 5x more powerful than a level 2 Farm, and 10x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * Stone rings around the bottom of the trees, turns the leaves slightly paler and gives the path bricks. * Sell price changes to $1050. Fruit of the Future ($4,500) * Increases money per wave to $1,500. * 3x more powerful than a level 4 Farm, 7.5x more powerful than a level 3 Farm, 15x more powerful than a level 2 Farm, and 30x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * The Farm's trees grow even taller, with bent trunks, and its leaves turn bright blue and transparent. The Farm also gets purple soil inside of the stone rings, and the path changes again from gray bricks to navy blue with diamond plates. * Sell price changes to $3050. Generation Table Tactics * Be sure to decide who in the team is going to farm. Low defenses on early waves can cause the team to lose if multiple players are farming. ** It is a good idea to decide who will farm and who will defend during map voting. Cooperation is necessary with a farming strategy. * In later waves, getting more powerful towers is a better alternative to farms as they can generate more money due to the amount of enemies there are. ** Placing down new farms and upgrading them after wave 32 will not cause the farms to generate enough money to break even. There is not enough waves to do so. ** Sell farms at the last wave, wave 40, as they will not generate any more money. * A good farming method is to save up for Orchard before placing another farm. An Orchard is cheaper and more efficient than 2 Plantations. * The earnings given at the end of each wave comes before the wave starts, which is when farms give money. This gives a window of time for users to upgrade their farms to get more revenue. ** Placing farms before wave 1 starts will cause the farms to generate money before wave 1. * Place farms away from roads to give space for attacking towers. Trivia * The Farm is the only tower that does not affect zombies in any way. * The Farm, along with the Barracks and the Patrol, does not appear to have any person operating it. * The Farm does not generate money for allies. * It is the first tower that has an effect on income. * Upon upgrading Farm to level 2, it shows an image of a dirt-textured Domo, which is a Japanese pop culture icon. Update History * (8/27/2018) Farm level 5 retextured, level 4 sell price increased * (8/10/2019) Level 4 upgrade cost increased from $1000 to $1200, level 5 upgrade cost increased from $4000 to $4500, level 5 farm retextured. Media FarmLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 2. FarmLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 3. FarmLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 4. FarmLv5Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 5. Farm Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX|Farm review Category:Towers Category:Support